


La famille ne s'arrête pas au sang

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Un après midi tranquille, un cours de tir à l'arc un peu improvisé, et des petites discussions.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Fenrir, Clint Barton/Loki, Lila Barton & Loki
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	La famille ne s'arrête pas au sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> Loup c'est pour toi love ♥ (un petit cadeau d'anniversaire en retard et promit, la suite d'un certain crossover va arrivé)
> 
> Se passe entre le premier Avengers et l'Ére d'Ultron.  
> Référence au canon des comics concernant le passé de Clint.

Lila Barton avait de quoi bouder, dans la famille recomposée que son papa, Cooper et formaient avec Loki et les enfants de se dernier, elle était la seule fille. Oui, okay, Loki avait une fille. Hela. Mais Lila ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, Hela avait son royaume à gérer et ne pouvait pas venir souvent. Elle connaissait donc surtout ses trois nouveaux grands frères, Sleipnir, Jörmungandr et Fenrir. Oh bien sûr elle les adorait, mais c'était pas cool d'être là seule fille à la maison. Et en plus elle n'était plus la seule à qui son papa apprenait le tir à l'arc, non c'était définitivement pas juste.  
  
Elle aimait beaucoup Loki, l’amoureux de son papa était super gentil avec elle et avec Cooper. Et en plus il faisait des chocolats chauds trop bons. Bon pas aussi bon que ceux que son papa faisait bien sûr, mais ils étaient presque aussi bons.   
  
Et elle aimait beaucoup Fenrir, Sleipnir et Jörmungandr, mais elle boudait. Assise sur les marches de la terrasse, la petite fille regardait son papa qui s’occupait de Fenrir en lui montrant comment bien se positionner et comment bien regarder pour viser. C’était pas juste, d’habitude c’était elle qui était à la place de Fenrir.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas bouder. » Lui dit Loki en s’asseyant près d’elle.  
  
« C’est pas juste. » Marmonna la fillette. « Avant j’étais la seule à aimer le tir à l’arc. »  
  
« Fenrir ne veut pas prendre ta place. » Souffla Loki en attirant la fillette vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand Lila se blottit contre lui, le sorcier sourit. « Ton papa t’aime énormément. Toi et Cooper vous êtes ses priorités. »  
  
« Même s’il t’aime ? » Demanda Lila en cachant son visage contre Loki.   
  
« Oui. » Le Jotunn avait parfaitement conscience qu’il ne passerait jamais avant Lila et Cooper.  
  
« Et Fen’, Slei’, Jör’ et Hela il les aime aussi ? »  
  
« Oui. Il les aime beaucoup. Autant que moi je vous aime toi et Cooper. »  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Loki sentit un regard poser sur lui, levant les yeux il vit que c’était Clint et il sourit à son compagnon, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait la situation en mains. L’archer reprit son cours. Il était merveilleux avec les enfants, de l’avis de Loki, et il était tellement patient avec Fenrir.  
  
Le regard de Loki se posa sur Sleipnir et Cooper qui étaient en train de construire quelque chose, sous la surveillance distraite de Jörmungandr qui lisait un livre.  
  


.

  
  
La flèche tirée par Fenrir rata encore la cible, de peu. Pourtant il s’appliquait et il écoutait bien Clint. Fenrir n'était, de l’avis de Clint, pas le pire élève qu’il ait pu avoir, il avait juste un peu de mal à se focaliser complètement sur sa cible. Et il pouvait comprendre, Fenrir avait beau être techniquement plus vieux que lui en âge, mentalement et physiquement il n’était qu’un enfant. Lila aussi avait encore du mal à bien se focaliser sur la cible. Et lui aussi avait eu du mal à l’époque, même s’il avait commencé à apprendre quand il était ado.  
  
« On va essayer autrement. » Déclara finalement Clint après avoir soupiré.  
  
Fenrir le regard interrogateur.  
  
« Tu vas imaginer la tête d’Odin à la place de la cible. »  
  
Le garçon écarquilla les yeux avant d’afficher un grand sourire en posant son regard sur la cible.  
  
« Allez vas-y, essaie. »  
  
« D’accord. » Répondit le gamin en faisant tout ce que Clint lui avait expliquer et en visualisant Odin à la place de la cible, il visa correctement et tira. La flèche atteignit la cible. Pas le centre, mais elle toucha la cible.  
  
« J’ai réussi ! » S’exclama Fenrir.  
  
Clint lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, ce gosse était définitivement adorable.  
  
« Recommence, en essayant de ne pas imaginer Odin. »  
  
« Ça va pas être facile, mais d’accord Clint. » Marmonna Fenrir un peu ronchon, l'idée de tiré une flèche sur Odin était très motivante mine de rien, mais il recommença. « Dit, tu imaginais quelqu’un à la place de ta cible quand tu étais jeune ? »   
  
« Non. Et je crois que mon professeur n'y aurait probablement pas penser. » A bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu sans problème s’imaginer la tête de son père à la place de la cible à l’époque. Et... il aurait très certainement fait mouche à chaque fois.   
  
« Oh... ça fait longtemps que tu tires à l'arc ? »   
  
« J’étais ado. J'ai commencé quand j’étais dans un cirque, mon frère avait réussi à nous faire engager malgré notre âge. C’est là que j’ai appris le tir à l’arc, et à me servir de diverses armes blanches. » Il n’entrerait pas dans les détails de ce qu’avait été sa vie au cirque, même s’il avait des bons souvenirs -de quand il avait apprit le lancer de couteau et le tir à l’arc, entre autres-, il n’était pas très fier de ce qu’il avait fait à l’époque. Le fait d’avoir été un adolescent idiot n’excusait en rien les conneries qu’il avait faite.  
  
« Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Fenrir après avoir tiré une nouvelle flèche, qui se planta dans l’arbre juste en dessous de la cible.  
  
« J’ai appris pas mal de trucs avec les acrobates, ils avaient vu que j’adorais les hauteurs. » Et ça lui avait beaucoup servi quand il était entré au SHIELD. Il laissa Fenrir tiré encore un peu avant de le faire arrêter.  
  
« C’est bon pour aujourd’hui, Fen ! » Dit-il.  
  
« Déjà ? »  
  
« Tu n’as pas l’habitude, tu risques d’avoir mal aux bras. Et puis, je crois que Lila a envie de venir tiré elle aussi. » Il avait bien vu la moue boudeuse de Lila quand Fenrir lui avait demandé s’il voulait bien lui apprendre le tir à l’arc plus tôt dans la journée. « Ramasse tes flèches et on rentre, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. » Fenrir l’avait bien mérité vu tous les efforts qu’il avait fait pendant ce cours.  
  
« D’accoooord ! » S’exclama Fenrir en détalant pour aller ramasser ses flèches qui s’étaient perdues un peu plus loin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cap ou pas cap : écrire un texte où Clint doit apprendre à Fenrir à tirer à l'arc   
> 50 nuances de Marvel


End file.
